The Round Table Years
by iloveashandquinn
Summary: Set in the three golden years between series 4 and5. Arthur sends his Knights on the famous quests, Sir Gwaine being the most noble is sent to find the Holy Grail, but when he is attacked it signals a certain battle is on the horizon, with the aid of the beautiful Queen Sophia of Firegate, they take on the ruthless Grobalar, will love triumph? Sounds cheesy but please R&R Gwaine/OC


**HELLOO EVERYONE WHO MIGHT BE READING THIS! WELCOME! THIS IS MY REWRITE OF MAGIC RUNS IN THE FAMILY (A REWRITE OF SOPHIA) SAME SORT OF STORY IN THIS, BUT FACTORING IN THE NEW SERIES (BECAUSE I WOULD LOOOOVE TO ICLUDE MORDREAD IN THIS FIC AS I LOVE HIM IN THE NEW SERIES BUT I DON'T QUITE KNOW WHAT EXACTLY HE IS UP TO YET…  
ANYHOO, THIS IS MY GWAINE/OC FIC, HOPE YOU ENJOY, PLEEEEEASE R+R **

The sun was setting over the gloriously smooth hills of Firegate and the golden rays were flooding into the council chambers in rays. The sun caught the golden/brown waves of Queen Sophia; she was discussing the new border controls with her advisors, suddenly the doors were yanked open, three guards stepped in pulling another man in with them. He was clad in chainmail and armour, but, unlike her knights, he had a red cap, not navy.

She gave the scrolls to her advisor and swiftly walked across the hall, kneeling down at his head, putting her hand on his forehead.

'He has a fever, take him to my chambers' she said, standing up.

'Where is he from?' one of the knights queried. She flipped the cape over to reveal the crest of Camelot.

'He's one of the Knights of the Round Table' She said, 'Take him to my chambers' she repeated the order. The knights hauled the man up and the Queen followed them, her eyebrows furrowed together in worry.

They had half carried, half dragged the knight to the Queen's quarters and they looked around to the Queen, not needing to ask the question of where to put him before she said: 'On the bed, quickly'

They lay him down and Sophia leaned over him, and started to remove the armour, trying to find the poisoned wound quickly. When she got down to his tunic she could see the large blood stain on his left side. One of her servants brought in her physician's bag. With the aid of Sara, her servant, she pulled off the tunic revealing lots of muscles and a large wound in his side. She put a strange green paste on the wound, causing the man to stir in his unconsciousness, she then gently laid her hands on his chest and murmured something and her eyes flashed golden and the colour came back into his cheeks.

She sighed, thankful that he would be alright, she stepped back and looked at the Round Table Knight properly; he had stubble and his hair was long enough to cover his eyes- she brushed it back on his forehead – he really was handsome. She pulled the blankets up on him and asked one of the physicians to wake her if any change, but it was late and she was tired, so went to sleep in another room.

She was woken early the next morning, it was light outside but when she walked to the window, she couldn't see the sun in the sky. Sara had knocked on the door and told her that the Knight had awoken. She rushed out of the chambers, still in her nightgown and got to her normal chambers. She tapped on the door softly with her knuckles.

'Come in' a hoarse voice came from inside, she pushed the door open, seeing the handsome stranger going through her draws, the one he had just closed was her underwear draw.

'What are you doing?!' she exclaimed, her anger barely being suppressed,  
'Calm down sweetheart- I was just wondering where exactly I was' the Knight turned and looked at her, she had golden brown hair to her waist, the ringlets slightly messed from sleep, her eyes were deep green and she had pale pink lips. 'I'm Sir Gwaine of Camelot' he introduced himself stepping closer, taking her hand in his and kissing it.

She snatched her hand back, glaring at him, suddenly very aware of her state of dress, 'You are in the Queen's chambers, the Queen of Firegate' she answered,  
'I see, and where is this Queen?' he outstretched his arms 'It seems I have to thank her' Sophia looked down, but suddenly someone burst through the door  
'Put some clothes on! –Oh, sorry my lady' it was Sara. Sophia laughed and shook her head at Sara.  
'I will be there in one moment' she said softly, then turned back towards Gwaine, 'Sir Gwaine, I am Queen Sophia of Firegate, it is nice to meet you'  
'Ah, so I have you to thank then, my lady' the rugged Irish Knight stated, looking at her in the eyes.  
'Please, call me Sophia' she smiled 'How are you feeling?'  
'Not at all bad, what did you give me?' he stretched, looking at his side, inspecting where the wound was, as he was shirtless.  
'Just one of my mother's old recipes,' she paused, looking at him 'and some of my magic' her large eyes searched his face.  
'You have magic?' he looked scared, but then as though he was remembering something, 'my friend has magic, I hope you are just as good as him…' he looked her in the eyes.  
'I would like to think I am a good person, but as good as your friend, I cannot say, for I do not know him' she smiled warmly at him, 'Please, won't you have breakfast with me?' she then looked down at herself, 'Errrm, meet me in the small hall?'  
'Certainly my lady'  
'Oh- there are more clothes over there' she gestured to the dressing table'  
'Thank you' she smiled and walked out of the room.

She dressed swiftly, in a beautiful pale blue dress, and she pinned her bangs back in a twisted style, she hurried to the hall opening the doors and smiling at the Knight who was sat at the table.  
'Hello' he smiled to her, got up and pulled the chair out for her and she sat down.  
'So what were you doing in my Kingdom?' she asked, taking some grapes from the huge plate of food.  
'I was on a secret mission sent by King Arthur'  
'To do what?' she leant in, looking intrigued.  
'I- I, I was sent to find the Holy Grail' he looked at her.  
'By yourself?' she whispered, their faces very close.  
'Yes' he whispered, looking straight in her eyes, then cleared his throat, and moved backwards, 'I was then attacked by some knights, I thought they were from your knights but they must have been from Grobalar's kingdom'  
Sophia frowned, 'Grobalar is evil, he hates justice and loves war, he has wanted to start one for a long time, this is trouble' she put the goblet of squeezed orange juice to her lips, 'there will surely be an attack on my kingdom, or Camelot- and we can't have that. Your king has brought about peace to this land, so far, this year has passed sound fully, apart from all that business with Morgana Pendragon'  
'I know' Gwaine sighed, shifting in his seat.  
'We must ride for Camelot, as soon as you are fully recovered' she smiled.

**WAS A BIT BORING, I KNOW, BUT MORE ACTON SOON! **


End file.
